fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (Kwitz919)
Mario Kart 9 is an upcoming Fan Game developed by Kiwtz Games, UltraGames & Nintendo. The game is set to be released during April, 2019 on the Xbox One, PS4, Switch, 3DS & Wii U. The entry brings back several items from previous games as well as quad-items, it also serves to introduce players to a Track Editor, the first in the series as well as an Item Creator. The game also adds Fifty new Racers, Items & Tracks. The game also brings back 200CC from MK8 and has two new Class Modes. Time Trial This game also brings time trial Free Play Mode (new) Free play mode allows you to race around in any track for how many times as you want. even if you want to play it again and again Custom Kart Creator Yet another custom creator. Classes 50cc 50cc is the slowest of the six speed classes, normal speed. You can only use karts in this class. 100cc 100cc is the normal speed class 150cc 200cc 250cc 300cc Mirror-Mode Reverse Mode Console Versions Nintendo Switch The Nintendo switch version is the main one in the game. 3DS 3DS port so this game can be downloaded from the Nintendo E-Shop. Wii U Wii U version will be downloable from the 17 May 2019 Xbox One The xbox one game will come out in two years but there will be a demo soon! PlayStation 4 The playstation 4 game will come out in next year but there will be a demo soon! Race-Tracks Custom Track Creator New in Mario Kart 9 is Custom Track Creator, This mode allows you to create custom tracks straight from your nintendo switch. This mode will be one of two new modes in mario kart 9 (the other one is Custom Item Creator). What will be in this new mode? Well, you can pick from fourty scenes and/or about 500 already created tracks made by other people around the world. This mode will cost some money but will come free with the preminum edition. Characters MARIO.png|Mario 213px-Yoshi Rio2016.png|Yoshi 217px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe Peachettealt.png|Peach SSBULuigi.png|Luigi baby.PNG|Baby Mario BOW.png|Bowser toad.png|Toad bt.png|Blue Toad pt.png|Pink Toad Orange_Toad.png|Orange Toad gold mario.png|Gold Mario DK.png|Donkey Kong Rosalina.png|Rosalina bl.PNG|Baby Luigi Baby_Peach_MSS.png|Baby Peach bp.png|Baby Rosalina yy.png|Yellow Yoshi by.png|Blue Yoshi Items 240px-Super Mushroom Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Mushroom (speed) gives you 1x or 2x or 3x speed. lightning.png|Lightning Bolt, strikes everyone thats not in 12th. MMushroom.png|Mega Mushroom - makes you large for around 5 seconds MK8 GreenShell.png|Green Shell, throws in a straight line - doesnt target on to players. Golden Bullet Bill.png|Golden Bullet Bill (new) Modes This game introduces two new modes in the game. Double Dash Mode The double dash mode introduces two player game mode on single player. how does it work? the game introduces three play mode (new) to allow you to play double dash in single player. Triple Mode Triple mode is double the difficulty in mk9, how does it work? the game makes it very hard to steer. Preminum Version Premium version introduces a couple of new features aswell as ultra mode. DLC DLC content in this game is quite different to other mario kart games. Mario kart 9 introduces 60 total of new characters, items and tracks. There is now every color of yoshi, toad and shy guy. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:KwitzGames Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Kart Category:Uphwurd Games Category:Jinx Games Category:Kwitz919 Category:TLT Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Strategy Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:2019 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sequels Category:Games with Sequels Category:Upcoming Games Category:Multi-Platform Games